Airborne avionics systems may provide air traffic displays that are configured to display depictions of air traffic within the airspace surrounding the aircraft. In some systems, air traffic displays can display depictions of air traffic utilizing information received from the transponders of other aircraft. In this manner, air traffic displays can be furnished that provide flight crew members with a detailed, accurate and real-time depiction of air traffic in the vicinity of the aircraft.